


Dance

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Flufftober [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Flufftober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Episode Tag for 4x11, Data's Day





	Dance

Data found his Captain in the nursery, looking down at the latest addition.  The baby had been born during Keiko and Miles’ wedding, keeping Doctor Crusher from attending.  Data wanted to thank her for helping him, but he was running out of time.  The Captain was gazing down at the small child in wonder, so Data attempted a smile for the baby before he excused himself.  His internal clock told him he had exactly two minutes and eight seconds to get to the bridge for gamma shift. He would have to thank the Doctor for her help another time.  
  
Beverly entered the nursery and paused, a soft smile gracing her face as she watched her captain gently stroke a finger down the baby's face and coo softly.  
  
"Precious, isn't he?" Beverly came into the room and Jean-Luc held out his arm to her. She pushed against his shoulder and his arm came to wrap around her.  
  
"Easy birth?"  
  
"Textbook. I'm only sorry I missed the wedding. I'll have to apologise to Keiko and the Chief later." Jean-Luc smiled at her. "Mm.  And you missed the dancing. Data definitely learned a lot from you."  
  
Beverly looked up at Jean-Luc, shocked. "I asked Data not to tell!"  Jean-Luc shook his head.  
  
"Who do you think suggested he ask you? Data first came to me, and naturally I suggested he ask you." Beverly laughed and swatted him.  
  
"I wish you had told me first. I might not have thought he meant tap dancing and made a fool out of myself!"  
  
"Ah, my dancing doctor," he said with a twinkle in his eye. Beverly rolled her eyes and shoved against his shoulder. "Shush, you."  
  
Jean-Luc extended his hand to her. "Come dance with me? The party is still going in Ten Forward." Beverly gestured to her duty uniform and mussed hair. "I'm not really dressed for a wedding reception."  
  
"How long would it take you to change?"  
  
"Twenty minutes? Maybe less if I don’t shower. Walk me to my quarters and talk to me while I change." Jean-Luc groaned. "Is this your clever way to get out of going? If you get undressed in front of me you _know_ what will happen." Beverly could only grin at him as she turned towards the door and swayed her hips. She glanced over her shoulder to see if she was being followed.  Jean-Luc shook his head at his lover and followed her out of the nursery. "Incorrigible."  



End file.
